Lundis matins
by Oriane
Summary: Qui ne déteste pas les lundi matin, moment d'affronter les pires atrocités de la semaine? Alors que seraient ceux des leaders des organisations Hellsing, Iscariote et Millénium. Lisez et riez...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hellsing, ses personnages et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas . Tout est à Mr Hirano.  
**

**Comme un lundi… - Doc - **

Le Doc termina son rapport sur le spécimen d'étude avec un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. La journée se terminait et la nuit débutait. Il appréciait plus ce moment depuis qu'ils avaient enfin décidé d'avoir un quartier général digne de ce nom à terre. Il en avait vraiment eu marre des zeppelins. Non seulement à cause des problèmes d'occupation d'espace (il ne pouvait jamais avoir les locaux dont il avait besoin pour ses laboratoires) mais en plus il en avait assez du mal de l'air qui l'obligeait à passer du temps à faire obéir son estomac. Au moins cela avait eu un bénéfice : il n'avait jamais pris de poids. De toute façon, il avait tout de même mis au point une pilule qui permettait de garder la ligne tout en mangeant copieusement.

Une pilule qui n'avait jamais fonctionné sur le Major, bien qu'elle fonctionnât dans tous les autres cas. Mais heureusement, depuis qu'ils avaient enfin synthétisé un sang vampirique de meilleure qualité, tous les vampires artificiels bénéficiaient de la capacité de se modeler un corps d'Apollon. Ça leur avait fait un choc la première fois que le Major était sorti en maillot de bain au bord de la piscine.

Le Doc grimaça à ce souvenir. Le Major avait aussi omis de se souvenir que son maillot de bain étant devenu trop grand pour lui, il s'exposait à une perte impromptue de l'accessoire vestimentaire en plongeant dans l'eau mais enfin… l'accident avait été clos grâce à la nouvelle Rip qui s'était mise soudain à chanter du Schubert (quoi que le titre « La truite » à ce moment là avait été mal interprété) pour détourner l'attention.

Doc sortit de son bureau et arpenta les longs couloirs blancs immaculés de ses laboratoires. Dans chaque labo de la taille d'une salle de sport, des vampires sous ses ordres en blouses blanches s'activaient aux recherches qu'il avait coordonnées. Il avait choisi chaque homme et chaque femme et amélioré leurs compétences par des traitements spéciaux. Ainsi il était sûr que ses recherches avançaient sans encombre et sans incidents malheureux qui l'obligerait à remplacer ses cobayes et ses chercheurs. Le bâtiment était tellement mieux équipé depuis les subventions colossales allouées par le Millénium. Le Major ne cessait de vanter les découvertes et les capacités de son Doc.

Lequel prit l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Il rajusta son manteau en face du miroir. Ce nouveau tissu intâchable qu'il avait mis au point avait tout de même plus d'allure. Et il s'enorgueillissait d'avoir lancer sa propre ligne de vêtements, qui faisait un tabac dans le monde médical et de la recherche biologique. Et il avait entendu dire que son modèle de lunettes intéressait un certain type de la mode, un Gauthier… La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic discret sur les salles de repos du bâtiment.

Quelques membres influents du Millénium y faisaient étape et s'y faisaient plus dorloter que dans la clinique privée la plus huppée. Quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre. C'était le Capitaine, sous sa forme humanoïde :

« Ah, bonchour Capitaine, komment fous portez fous ?

- A merveille, Docteurissime. Ce traitement pour les cordes vocales a été miraculeux. Ça a complètement changer ma vie. Je peux à présent m'exprimer parfaitement et même chanter, vous voulez entendre ?

- Euh.. che suis dézolé, chai enkore des visites à faire…

- Bien sur bien sur, je comprend, mais j'espère bien vous voir à mon récital dans deux jours !

- Sans faute, mon cher, sans faute. »

Il réussit à s'éclipser. Oui, il avait vraiment fait un miracle avec le Capitaine. Mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ça le changerait si radicalement. Le Capitaine s'était révélé avoir une belle voix de ténor et un rêve qui avait toujours été de chanter. Malheureusement, à cause de sa seconde nature, on avait toujours l'impression d'entendre un concerto pour hurlement lupins dès qu'il entamait le couplet.

Il avança dans le couloir et tomba sur Zorin Blitz qui promenait Schrödinger. S'il considérait comme une réussite d'avoir enfin persuadé Zorin de se faire tatouer l'autre partie du corps (ce qui permettait à tout le monde d'arrêter de loucher en la regardant ), il devait néanmoins considérer Schrödinger comme un échec.

« Alors Miz Zorin, pas d'amélioration pour lui ?

- Hélas non, Doc, mais il a arrêté de cracher des boules de poils quand même. »

Schro marchait à quatre pattes et regardait autour de lui en se léchant la main qu'il se passait derrière l'oreille. Il regarda Doc et fit « Mouaioou ! » de l'air niais de tous les chats du monde. La régression avait été fulgurante mais ils avaient réussi à l'arrêter au moment où les poils commençaient à repousser. Maintenant Schrödinger était une espèce de chat domestique à forme humaine mais capable de griffer et mordre à mort tous les intrus. Et auquel on essayait d'apprendre à ne pas faire sa toilette intégralement de CETTE façon. Doc pensait à l'offrir à Seras Victoria. Après tout, l'animal avait manifesté son penchant pour elle à plusieurs reprises. Et puis, il en serait débarrassé….

Doc sourit pour lui même. Zorin ajouta :

« Au fait Doc, le Major vous attend dans le salon du fond.

- Che m'y rend.

- Salut Doc. »

Avant de se rendre dans le salon, Doc fit un crochet pour visiter sa dernière patiente. La porte était ouverte et il entendit un « Schnell !!! » vindicatif. Puis un claquement de fouet.

« Bien le bonchour Miss Van Winckle, fit-il.

Zalutations Docteurissime. » fit la charmante femme. Les raisons de sa présence dans les bâtiments étaient plutôt secrets. Mais ils ne pourraient plus l'être une fois qu'elle en aurait fini. En fait la demande de Miss Van Winckle avait été formulée de cette façon : « Du 90 B au moins ! »

Et les implants avaient bien pris. C'était un plaisir de la voir au bord de la piscine dans ce sublimissime bikini chanter du Wagner à pleine gorge. Doc desserra son col, sentant sa température monter. Ah, Miss Rip. Encore quelques jours et il testerait son philtre de séduction sur elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui avait reçu un coup de semonce.

« Acht ! Ce petit imbécile n'a pas enkore fini de faire fotre chambre, Miss Winckle ?

- Nein, et en plus che krois l'avoir entendu murmurer kelke choze !! Je l'enferrais se faire korriger par la copine du Machor. »

Elle redonna un coup de fouet juste à 3 centimètres de l'oreille du concerné. Enrico Maxwell sursauta et astiqua avec encore plus de vigueur le carrelage de la salle de bains privée. Ses bras allaient à une vitesse maximale, la sueur lui coulait du front sur son visage tordu par l'effort et la terreur tandis que son joli tablier à franges blancs balayait le sol.

« Che doit rechoindre le Majorissime, Miz Van Winckle mais ke diriez fous de dîner avec moi dans deux zheures ?

- Afec plaisir Dokteurissime ! »

Doc sortit de l'appartement. Finalement il n'aurait peut être pas besoin de sa petite concoction. C'est d'un pas léger, aérien, qu'il gagna le salon.

Le Major, dont la masse ventrale était à présent remonter vers le torse pour le faire ressembler à quelque chose, attendait en jouant aux cartes avec le Dandy. Il y avait peu de temps, ce dernier avait eu un étrange comportement. Il avait déclaré qu'il avait reçu une illumination et qu'il arrêtait de jouer aux jeux d'argent. Maintenant il jouait au bridge et à la belote. Certains prétendaient même l'avoir vu jouer au Monopoly et aux Sims sur ordinateur. Doc hésitait à se prononcer sur une régression ou une évolution de son cas.

« Ah bonchour mon cher Dok, fous m'afez l'air touchours plus en forme ! Fit le Major en venant lui serrer la main.

- Merzi, Majorissime, fous aussi.

- Z'est grâce à fous, mon ami. Che suis maintenant un homme convoité, par les dames heureuzement. »

Dok réussit à sourire malgré la grimace mentale qui s'esquissait dans sa tête.

« Et où en zont nos affaires, Majorissime ?

- Et bien nous zavons 173 guerres et difers conflits armés en kours, dont une trentaine avec des chens qui ne savent même pas ke nous sommes derrière leur guerre !!

- Z'est une réussite magnifique, Majorissime !

- Oui, che songe à laisser l'Amérique à Alucard et bientôt nous pourrons kommencer à nous faire cette petite guerre rangée dont nous rêfions tous deux !

- Komme fous foudrez Major »

Le Dok se demanda tout de même d'où il était allé pêcher cette idée. Puis une silhouette arriva d'un pas félin derrière le Major et s'enleva un cigare de la bouche pour demander :

« Dites Dok, vous pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour mon nez ? »

Dok regarda Intégral Hellsing qui avançait, en costume de Bunny Girl, avec des talons et des bas résilles et tendit le bras…

…Et percuta quelque chose de froid. Ce fut suivit d'une sensation humide. Puis quelqu'un cria. Puis on lui redit :

« Dok ?! Fous m'entendez ?!!! »

Il se réveilla. L'interphone lui diffusait la voix désagréable du Major.

« Oui Major ? » Il releva la tête. Il avait encore dormi sur la table de son labo.

« Dok ! fous foudriez bien fenir nous aider ?! Nous afons malenkontreuzement bouzillé un des types à la barre. Zelui qui s'occupe de la stabilité horizontale. En pluz ch'ai encore mal au ventre, che ne dichère touchours pas mieux ! Allez SCHNELL !!! »

Dok regarda son calendrier de la poste au mur. C'était bien un lundi matin. Il porta la main à son visage. Regarda sa main. Regarda la table.

Quelqu'un avait soigneusement disposé plusieurs fioles d'encre autour de sa tête pendant qu'il dormait. Assez proches et assez remplies pour qu'il se retrouve le visage coloré s'il remuait trop dans son sommeil. C'est ce qui l'avait réveillé. Inutile de chercher bien loin :

« SSSSCCCCHHHRRRRRÖÖÖÖÖÖÖDINNNNNGGGGEEERRRR !!!! »

Encore un lundi matin en puissance.

Qui, QUI ? n'a jamais détesté le lundi matin parce qu'il lui réserve les pires crasses de la semaine? Hein? Alors y'a pas de raison que les persos d'Hellsing n'y ait pas droit. N'hésitez pas à commenter.


	2. Lundi d'Integra Hellsing

**Disclaimer : Hellsing, tout ça m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus et je me dit que je devrais pourtant. **

**Comme un lundi…**

Integra Hellsing sortit de son bureau, un cigare à la main. On l'avait appelé au niveau du service médical. Elle se sentait de bonne humeur, et cela durait depuis près d'une semaine. Les vampires avaient quasiment cessé toute exaction depuis la fin du groupe Millénium et quand quelques uns se montraient, les soldats les exterminaient généralement sans aucune perte pour eux. Il y avait aussi plus de facilité maintenant que la Reine avait publiquement reconnu l'existence de l'Organisation Hellsing et imposé des services de coopération de la police avec eux.

Elle traversa le grand hall et arpenta d'un pas nonchalant la galerie vitrée. Elle pouvait voir à l'extérieur les soldats et les Wild Geese qui s'entraînaient avec application. Ils étaient devenus plus calmes et plus disciplinés depuis la fin de la bataille contre le Millénium. De plus, ce qui avait sans doute joué dans leurs obéissance au maximum, c'était la main de fer de Seras qui les dirigeait au doigt et à l'œil. Seras aussi avait changé. Elle avait enfin accepté sa condition de vampire et devenait chaque jour plus forte et tellement dévouée à son Maître, c'est à dire à Sir Hellsing. C'était un pur bonheur de voir la jeune vampire vociférer toutes dents dehors sur les hommes terrorisés qui s'empressaient de lui obéir.

Intégra sourit pour elle même et continua son chemin. Elle s'arrêta à hauteur d'un des salons dont la porte était ouverte et fit un signe de tête à Walter.

Le majordome était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil et lisait le journal.

« Bonjour Sir Hellsing, que puis-je pour vous ? fit-il.

- Rien du tout Walter. A part me dire si votre apprenti est en bonne voie de rédemption. »

Walter lança un coup d'œil à Enrico Maxwell qui dépoussiérait laborieusement une étagère de bibelots en les soulevant précautionneusement un à un. La reine avait eu une si bonne idée pour que l'ex-archevêque retrouve une humilité digne de ce nom : Le forcer à des travaux d'intérêt général chez celle à qui il en avait le plus voulu.

« Il est en bonne voie Sir Hellsing, répondit Walter. Oh, il marmonne encore un peu de temps en temps, mais dans ce cas j'appelle Mr Anderson pour qu'il lui lise un prêche pendant quelques heures. »

Intégra acquiesça. « Bien, très bien. »

Maxwell se retourna, son plumeau à la main et avec une certaine raideur, lui fit une courbette de salut. Le tablier blanc à franges lui allait si bien qu'on se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas embrassé la carrière de femme de ménage plus tôt.

Sir Hellsing continua son chemin d'un pas toujours plus léger. Elle arriva au service médical et entra dans la salle principale. Le spécialiste en chef vint la saluer et l'amena plus près de son sujet de préoccupation :

« Bonjour Sir Hellsing. Je vois que vous avez reçu mon message.

- Oui, alors que se passe t-il ? vous avez trouvé ?

- Pas encore Madame, mais cette affection est très rare chez les vampires, on arrive pas à en déterminer la véritable origine. »

Elle s'approcha plus près d'Alucard qui était assis sur une chaise au milieu de la salle médicale avec un air profondément furieux mais retenu. On sentait sa colère à distance mais il se contentait de rester là, bras croisés et fusillant tout le monde du regard.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fait exactement ?

- Et bien, Milady, outre le mutisme aussi bien physique que mental dont il souffre, il semble que ça ait aussi affecté ses capacités à phaser à travers les murs et les portes.

- Et vous avez une idée de combien de temps ça va durer ?

- Pas pour l'instant Milady, lui répondit le jeune médecin. Mais ça dure déjà depuis un bout de temps et je pense que ça va durer encore un moment…

- Bon et… »

Alucard avait relevé la main. Il tenait un carton, visiblement préparé à l'avance, où était écrit en écriture soignée :

« Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir me battre. »

Elle acquiesça et dit du ton qu'on réservait aux enfants :

« Mais bien sur, je n'ai jamais dit qu'on t'empêcherait de te battre. Bon et bien je vous laisse, vous avez encore beaucoup à faire. »

Intégra quitta la pièce en marchant sur des nuages. Si elle avait su comment faire, elle aurait entamé une chorégraphie du Lac des cygnes pour exprimer combien elle était heureuse. Cette journée était tout à fait parfaite, vraiment. Il ne manquait plus que…

Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et entendit la standardiste du manoir :

« Sir Hellsing, un appel pour vous, c'est le Père Anderson.

- Passez le moi. »

Une voix masculine prit le relais :

« Allo ? Integra ?

- Oui ?

- C'est moi. Je reviens de vacances et je suis tout bronzé, tu veux que je vienne te montrer ça ? »

Quelque chose de froid lui percuta l'oreille et elle sursauta :

« Bronzé ?

- Euh.. non Sir Hellsing. Pardon de vous réveiller. Je disais que les Wild Geese ont encore voler l'hélicoptère hier soir et qu'ils l'ont planté. Pourriez vous venir voir ? »

Intégra regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son lit et elle tenait son téléphone portable d'une main. De l'autre elle agrippait désespérément son oreiller.

Oh non. Un rêve, un foutu rêve.

A l'autre bout du fil elle entendit les braillements étouffés d'une bande de mercenaires aussi saouls que des cochons qui chantaient « I believe I can fly ».

« J'arrive. » fit-elle d'un ton morne. Elle soupira et se leva. Le doux rêve de la nuit s'estompa pour laisser place à l'horrible réalité : C'était lundi matin. Si au moins une chose avait pu être vraie, une chose…

« Good morning, Integra. Et non, je ne suis pas devenu muet au cours de la nuit. » fit une voix grave qui provenait de nulle part précisément. Integra Hellsing maudit tous les lundis matins.

Héhé, Pauvre Integra, je me demande tout de même si de temps en temps elle n'aimerait pas rester couchée et rêver à un Anderson non catholique et torse nu. Faites plaisir à la petite frenchie et commentez!


	3. Lundi d'Enrico Maxwell

**Disclaimer : Hellsing et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche aucun droit dessus sauf celui de délirer. Enjoy your lecture!  
**

**Comme un lundi…**

Enrico Maxwell se promenait dans les couloirs de l'aile réservée à la section XIII au Vatican. Il venait de faire son rapport au Pape avec une immense satisfaction. En effet, le Vatican était à présent au centre du monde avec l'extension du catholicisme. Ce qui voulait dire que la Division XIII intervenait sur plus de territoires et avait vu son importance rehaussée. Ils bénéficiaient ainsi de plus d'effectifs, de moyens et de considération.

Maxwell soupira. Son nouveau grade le prouvait. La charge de cardinal pesait sur sa tête mais c'était un fardeau qu'il portait avec fierté. A présent il prenait part à toutes les décisions importantes concernant l'état catholique et pouvait suggérer de nouvelles mesures à sa Sainteté, notamment pour l'ordre Iscariote.

Derrière lui venait Buffanard qui portait son attaché-case avec tous les papiers destinés au prochain conseil avec cette chienne de Hellsing. Maintenant il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de la paperasse vu que son adjoint pouvait régler les questions lui-même, ne lui laissant à l'occasion que le problème de la signature.

Et accessoirement, l'organisation Hellsing... qui maintenant devait se soumettre à l'autorité du Vatican, depuis que toutes les affaires concernant le surnaturel devait être traitées par le saint siège... Enrico étouffa un sourire de triomphe sadique. Quelle joie pour lui chaque fois d'avoir le dernier mot sur cette petite garce d'Integra!!! De la voir fulminer comme une furie chaque fois qu'il la rabaissait. Et dire que bientôt, il pourrait mettre à exécution son projet de faire saisir le vampire Alucard. Il hésitait encore : fallait-il le faire enfermé ad eternam ou bien le faire disséquer jusqu'à la moëlle?!

Alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle de couloir, Enrico fut interpellé par un de ses subordonnés :

« Monseigneur, nous avons des nouvelles du Père Anderson. »

Enrico écouta attentivement le rapport. Ah ce cher Anderson, encore en traitement. Il avait du arrêter de s'occuper de l'orphelinat pour un petit passage en hôpital, quelques troubles de la personnalité. Rien de grave mais c'était plus rassurant de le savoir entre quatre murs et disponible pour des missions suicides vu sa dépression galopante que de le savoir en liberté et capable du pire. Même si Maxwell appréciait le prêtre, il préférait néanmoins le savoir surveillé et contrôlé. Comme le reste du monde en fait.

Les couloirs de la maison mère lui paraissaient étrangement longs et hétéroclites aujourd'hui. Et Buffanard ne lâchait pas un mot. Non pas qu'il déplora la discrétion de son secrétaire mais il appréciait pourtant quand celui-ci lui faisait part dès le début de la journée des menus événements qui pourraient l'intéresser.

D'un seul coup les sols marbrés laissèrent place à un linoléum moins formel et les couloirs se firent moins prestigieux. Il y a avait une ouverture sur le côté et Enrico entendit des bruits réguliers, quoique saccadés. Ils s'interrompirent quand il s'en approcha derrière Buffanard et quelqu'un dit :

« Zept à neuf, Yumie, à toi. »

Au milieu d'une salle de détente on avait dressé une table de ping-pong sur laquelle deux personnes s'affrontaient. Maxwell tiqua : Mais qui avait permis d'installer ceci dans les locaux du... sa pensée fut percutée et balayée avec force par la vision d'un des joueurs. Il s'agissait d'Heinkel, sans ses lunettes. Elle portait... une jupe plissée à motifs écossais et... quelque chose de rose en guise de chemise. Il ouvrit une bouche béante et s'apprêtait à faire des commentaires quand la deuxième personne entama une nouvelle manche. Il y eut un cri de guerre japonais puis la balle de ping pong heurta la table avec force, laissant une marque dans la surface avant de passer dans un sifflement à 2centimètres d'Heinkel.

« Neeeeiiiiine! Yumie, la balle doit faire deux rebonds, et z'est pas la peine de hurler à chaque fois!!!

- Non TU NE ME L'A PAS DIIIIIITTTT!!!! hurla l'hystérique Yumie en fauchant l'air de sa raquette comme si c'était un katana.

- Mais zi, juste avant qu'on ne remplace la table, pas vrai, Yumiko? »

Enrico considéra le troisième interlocuteur dans cette scène improbable : La calme et timide Yumiko était assise avec un ouvrage de tricot à côté de la table et regardait dans sa direction d'un air terrifié. Ah... Maxwell se souvint qu'en effet on avait réussi à séparer les deux personnalités de la nonne... mais comment diable...? Comment diable pouvait-on avoir fait deux corps... et...? Heinkel le remarqua soudain et fit :

« Ah zalut boz, j'adore ze que vous portais. Za fait très staïle, ya! »

Le cardinal considéra encore une fois le fait que la nonne portait des couettes puis fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Puis les écarquilla : Mais par mille saints, que faisait ce tablier de soubrette sur sa soutane pourpre??!! Une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la pièce. Enrico releva la tête et Integra Hellsing était là, un air agacé sur le visage et cigare à la main :

« Bon maintenant il faut nettoyer la voiture... »

Enrico se réveilla en nage et en sursaut au gigantesque fracas qui éclata dans sa chambre. Un poids atterrit sur son lit dans un déluge de poussière et de débris de matériaux divers. Le prêtre hurla brièvement quand une silhouette drapée de blanc et de poussières au sourire fanatique dévoilant des dents parfaitement alignées se dressa soudain au dessus de lui, un katana immense à la main.

« Désolée, mon père, il y avait une araignée par terre. »

Enrico recula contre la tête de lit autant que lui permettait ses omoplates et grimaça quelque chose entre le sourire et la terreur. Il resta silencieux un moment : Qui se tenait devant lui? Yumie ou Yumiko? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression tenace qu'il allait détester cette journée. Une voix au très fort accent retentit :

« YUUUMMIIEEEE!! TUUU PEUUUX REMONNNTER, J'AI EU ZETTE SALE BETE! »

Heinkel passa la tête par le trou dans le plafond qui laissait encore tomber des gravas et fit un sourire gêné à son patron :

« Dézolée, bozz, Yumiko avait oublié zes lunettes sur la table de nuit.

- Mais... mais... Heinkel! Yumie! VOUS AVEZ ENCORE DETRUIT UN BATIMENT APPARTENANT AU VATICAN!!! EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ A QUEL POINT... »

Il fut coupé net par la sensation froide d'une lame effleurant sa joue et se força à ne pas déglutir :

« De toutes façons mon père, nous sommes lundi matin et il est l'heure de vous lever, nous avons une réunion dans une heure, et une sortie avec l'orphelinat du Père Anderson cet après midi » fit Yumie en le foudroyant du regard.

Enrico fit le décompte : Yumiko en mode berserk dès le réveil, une chambre démolie, une réunion ennuyeuse, subir les petits monstres hurlants d'Anderson... Voilà, c'était bel et bien un lundi matin. Rien ne pouvait être pire. Il gémit sur son sort.

« Et je peux vous raser tout de suite si vous voulez mon père... » termina Yumie en lui faisant un autre sourire terrifiant. Enrico rectifia : Non il pouvait y avoir pire!

Le plus difficile à imaginer de tous : Le lundi matin d'Enrico Maxwell. Mais je me suis assez amusée avec la chasse à l'araignée par nos deux nonnes psychopathes. Commentez et rendez moi heureuse!

Concernant les grades de l'église catholique et les vêtements des cardinaux : Source : Wikipedia


End file.
